


hi pissed off, i'm dad

by jamesmadibabe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dad AU, First Meetings, Gay, Karl Marx - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Teacher AU, frances is done with his shit, it's a mess tbh, john is ancap, mention of hard drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmadibabe/pseuds/jamesmadibabe
Summary: John was planning on fighting his daughter's teacher in a Wendy's parking lot, but he ends up with a new crush.





	hi pissed off, i'm dad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago in the middle of the night when I was supposed to be writing an essay. it's shit. my writing is much better than this, I promise.

“This is literally so fucking unnecessary, Dad,” Frances Laurens grunts. She’s sitting in the back seat of their shitty soccer mom van because even though she’s almost thirteen her dad doesn’t think she’s old enough to sit in the front. She’s hunched over, scribbling angrily in her sketchpad with a professional pencil she probably took from her dad. Ever few seconds she has to shove one of her unmanageable curls out of her face, probably with much more force than necessary.

Her father, John Laurens, sits in the front, driving over the speed limit yet carefully at the same time. He hums to himself, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. His face is reddening, his mouth pulled into a determined frown. He doesn’t flinch at his daughter’s cursing, only flashes her a grin through the mirror. “Every single part of this is completely necessary, Frances Eleanor,” he says, pretending to scold her.”

“No it is not!” she shouts back, indignantly. “Mom’s going to be super pissed at you when she finds out.”

“I’m pretty sure your mother knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be my Queer-platonic partner.”

Frances lets out a long, drawn-out groan, banging her head against the back of the seat in front of her. "This is probably the dumbest thing you're ever going to do," she retorts, crossing her arms. "You can't just fight my teacher in a Wendy's parking lot at two in the morning!"

John turns around and gives her a look at a stopping light. "Frances, yes I can. What does it look like I'm about to do? Would your teacher agree to this if I wasn't being reasonable?"

"YES! Dad, you should know Mister Hamilton is a dumbass my now!"

"Your rights are being restricted, and I'm sorry capitalism has blinded you so badly that you can't understand that, but I can, and I'm going to do something about it. This is what Karl Marx was talking about. I'm doing my daddy a huge favor right now and I might be rewarded in the afterlife, Frances. Of course, rewards are technically a capitalist idea, and-"

Frances tunes the rest of his speech out, rubbing her temples. Her dad is incorrigible sometimes, but she really can't believe he's about to seriously do something so stupid and embarrassing. This is why her mother shouldn't leave her alone with him for too long. "First of all, don't call grown men _daddy_ in front of me. Secondly, my rights aren't being restricted, I got a C-plus on a project."

"When you clearly should've gotten at least a B-minus!" He hollers back, taking a hard left turn. "I mean, damn, you slacked off, but you didn't slack off that fucking bad! The only kid that bitch-ass motherfucker likes is his own, and the favoritism is unbearable." He gives her another odd look. "You know, when you were younger you would be really excited about this. What happened?"

"Theodosia says fighting is undignified and gross."

"Theodosia this, Theodosia that," John mocks. "She's almost the only thing that you ever talk about lately. I think she's a bad influence on you. I'm gonna fight that Aaron Burr next."

 "Oh my god, no!"

John pulls over, sliding into a parking spot. Alexander Hamilton is sitting on top of an even shittier car, arms crossed. One of his kids - Philip, is it? - is standing next to him, hyping up. He perks up when he sees Frances, and they run off together. Alex slides off of his car and slowly walks over to John, as if they're in a shitty 90's karate movie and they're about to fight to see who gets the girl. Alex pops the collar of his jacket, smirking at John. "So, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Me? Get my ass kicked?" John laughs. "You're like three feet tall and you look like you haven't eaten all week. You sound a lot more scary over the phone."

"I get that a lot," Alex admits, looking sheepish. He coughs awkwardly, then crouches into some weird fighting position. "So, uh, you, read yet?"

"Um, yeah," John replies, suddenly not so sure of himself. Even though it's dark outside, all he can see is the skin clinging to Alex's bones and the bruises going up and down his body. He gets the strong urge to hug this guy and buy him a frosty. He feels embarrassed - he's a thirtysomething year old man about to fight some guy for a petty reason while their kids sit on the sidewalk sharing a Milkyway and talking about Overwatch. He's abruptly acutely aware of the fact that he isn't some college kid about to fight Charles Lee in an abandoned Denny's, but a father, and he's currently setting a really bad example. He's been stuck in a runt recently, and he probably was just looking for a reason to blow off steam.

He's also aware of the way that Alex's big brown eyes stare up at him.

John's shaken out of his trance when Alex comes barreling at him, and he has to quickly put a hand on his daughter's teacher's shoulder to calm him down. "Listen, dude, I'm really fucking sorry. This whole thing was a mistake on my part. Let's let bygones be bygones, okay? I'll buy you and your kid a frosty and some nuggets and we can talk a little more."

Alex's face twists, and he looks genuinely baffled. His shoulder's slumps, and he almost trips - John has to wrap his arm around him, steadying him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

John, for some reason, completely forgets they both have cars. He has Alex thrown over his shoulder has he goes through the drive through on foot, shouting out their orders. The employees barely even give them a second look - they probably just assume they're drunk or something.

Laughing, they return to the parking lot, taking a seat on the sidewalk near their children, but not too close. They share a some nuggets and each have their own individual frosty. (Yes, including the kids. They aren't cruel.)

"You know, man, you're my best friend." Alex declares, resting his head on John's shoulder.

The taller man chuckles. "Dude we literally just met, I-"

"We're best friends," Alex declares, louder and more firmly. "I'll do anything for you. I want to make you proud. Bitch, I'd die for you."

John, of course, doesn't take any of this seriously, but it's still kind of sweet in some type of way. "I'm not sure about the dying part-"

"I. Would. Fucking. Die. For. You," Alex says slowly, gazing into John's eyes. "I'm sorry. For trying to fight you, I mean, not for wanting to die for you. I've just been having a tough time lately. I just recently went through a divorce and my only friend has started to hang out with my biggest enemy. Plus, I'm not qualified for my job."

"I'm sure you are-"

"I couple weeks ago I had a bowl of cocaine and a glass of vodka for breakfast on a Monday morning. Plus, I was just about to fight one of my students' parent."

John doesn't know what to say to that. "Hey, I've been stuck in a runt lately, too. I'm trapped in this job I didn't even want to please my father who already hates me anyway, and I'm lonely. Sure, I've got a partner, but not a romantic one, and it seems like all my friends are happy with someone, you know? I feel left out. I'm suddenly a grown ass man, but I have no idea how to take care of myself, let alone another life."

"Same, man."

They talk again for a little while, before they realize that it's almost three in the morning and both of their kids have to go to school tomorrow. Alex gives John his phone number and tells him to call him anytime, and he feels like he's walking on air as he drives home, singing and blushing as Frances complains from the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is devilstit. hmu, comrade


End file.
